Codes
A new '''code '''is released every week in fusion fall. These codes grant the player an item not found anywhere in the game. They last for about two weeks before they expire. All of these previous codes on the list have expired except for the ones without *E. If there is *E next to a code, it expired. Nano Codes *Finn = FFCiminmyelement *Rex = FFCcontrolnanite *Alien X = FFCcreationforge Bubblehead Codes Code: ffccryptidhunter, gets you Zak Saturday Bubblehead. *E Code: ffcforestphantom, gets you Fiskerton Bubblehead. *E Code: ffcfourarmspower, gets you Fourarms Bubblehead.*E Code: ffcben10dinosaur, gets you Humongousaur Bubblehead.*E Code: ffcheroaliengoop, gets you Goop Bubblehead.*E Code: ffcbrotherladies, gets you Cheese Bubblehead.*E Code: ffcicebreathhero, gets you Big Chill Bubblehead.*E Code: ffcimaginarypals, gets you Bloo Bubblehead.*E Other Codes Code: ffcheroreporters, gets you Press Hat.*E Code: ffchillsnthrills, gets you Spooky Cape.*E Code: ffcloseencounter, gets you UFO Beanie.*E Code: ffcohnoyoudidnot, gets you Directors Glasses.*E Code: ffcsandyandsunny, gets you Beach Visor.*E Code: ffchowdypardners, gets you Bandito Hat.*E Code: ffcdirectorscuts, gets you Ninja Mask.*E Code: ffcinsectoidhero, gets you Stinkfly Wings*E Code: ffctake1foraspin, gets you Kimchi Cloud.*E Code: ffcbighouseblues, gets you Incognito Mask.*E Code: ffcomedicsurgery, gets you Surgical Goggles.*E Code: ffcscarychainsaw, gets you Scary Mask.*E Code: ffcimpendingdoom, gets you Earthquake Hat.*E Code: ffcinthetrenches, gets you Fusion Beret.*E Code: ffcmotionpicture, gets you Western Hat.*E Code: ffconelastbigjob, gets you Bank Robber Mask.*E Code: ffctheatricality, gets you Underwater Helmet.*E Code: ffcoldalienwings, gets you Big Chill Wings.*E Code: ffcthezerotohero, gets you Gridiron Helmet.*E Code: ffcmajorintrigue, gets you Spy Goggles.*E Code: ffcawesomepowers, gets you Superhero Cape.*E Code: ffcepicspectacle, gets you Viking Hat.*E Code: ffcfreevehicle4u, gets you Ben 10 Hoverboard.*E (available in ship's interior now) Code: ffcarachnidberet, gets you Web-Head.*E Code: ffcrimethrillers, gets you Detective Monocle.*E Code: ffcinsectoidhero, gets you Stinkfly Wings.*E Code: ffcdrumsanddrama, gets you Rock and Roll shades.*E Code: ffcmartialartist, gets you Sedge Hat.*E Code: ffcintothecosmos, gets you Moon Pack.*E Code: ffcranberrysauce, gets you Turkey Head.*E Code: ffcfeatherfriend, gets you Rooster Hat.*E Code: ffceremonialgear, gets you Native Headdress.*E Code: ffcxmarksthespot, gets you Buried Treasure Hat.*E Code: ffcbighugefinish, gets you Idea Hat.*E Code: ffcknishmaszooms ,gets you Knishmas Kimchi Cloud.*E Code: ffcandlebirthday , gets you Birthday Candle Hat.*E Code: ffcexterminating, gets you Blood Gnat Exterminator Helmet.*E Code: ffccoolsaintphat, gets you Leprechaun Hat.*E Code: ffconeawesomehat, gets you Finn Hat.*E(Also a quest reward for Princess Princess PRINCESS!) Code: ffcajokestershat, gets you April Fools Hat.*E Code: ffcupgradeforyou, gets you Ship Mechomorph Helmet.*E Code: ffcflyinginstyle,gets you Generator Rex Hoverboard.*E Code: ffcthewebcrawler, gets you Ultimate Spidermonkey Arms.*E Code: ffcbottomlesspit, gets you Upchuck Mouth.*E Code: ffcfreezerflames, gets you Ultimate Big Chill Wings.*E Code: ffcspecialthanks, gets you Clockwork Set. (Subscribers Only, never expires) Code: ffcbuzzingaround, gets you Nanomech Helmet.*E Code: ffcmrsmartypants, gets you Brainstorm Backpack.*E Code: ffcmyjumboshrimp, gets you Waterhazard Helmet. *E Code: ffcatotalhothead, gets you Swampfire Helmet.*E Code: ffcjellyfishzaps, gets you AmpFibian Tendrils.*E Code: ffcthehammerhead, gets you Armordrillo Helmet.*E Code: ffcgotteamspirit, gets you TDWT Team CIRRRRH Shirt, TDWT Team Victory Shirt, and TDWT Team Amazon Shirt *E Code: ffcsecretinstone, gets you Eye Guy Set Code: ffcredwhitenblue, gets you Patriotic Hat *E Code: ffcnaturalskills, gets you Unnatural History Hoodie*E Code: ffcwhatevers2009, gets you Lumpy Space Princess Shirt*E Code: ffcwomanlycharms, gets you Treetrunks Shirt*E Code: ffcteammarceline, gets you Marceline Shirt*E Code: ffcchocolatebody, gets you Mr. Cupcake Shirt*E Code: ffcadventuretime, gets you Finn Tee, Jake Tee and Ice King Tee*E Code: ffcdanceimpaired, gets you TDWT Leshawna Shirt*E Code: ffcgwensoldcrush, gets you TDWT Trent Shirt*E Code: ffcschnitzelbooms, gets you Schnitzel Rock-it Launcher*E Code: ffcmamaknowsbest, gets you TDWT DJ Shirt*E Code: ffckillervampire, gets you Vampire head*E Code: ffceatingmachine, gets you TDWT Owen Shirt*E Code: ffcgreenhairpunk, gets you TDWT Duncan Shirt*E Code: ffclildancingguy, gets you Jiggler*E Code: ffcbigbluehelmet, gets you Sym-Bionic Helmet*E Code: ffcnoblewarriors, gets you Booster Crate and Owl Guardian Mask*Limited time*E Code: ffcmysteryschool, gets you Tower Prep Jacket*E Code: ffcgetfreakedout, gets you Ghostfreak Tendrils*E Code: ffcmapofinfinity, gets you Necrofriggian Set and Ultimate Aggregor Helmet*E Code: ffcgroundpounder, gets you ArmoDrillo Set*E Code: ffclightningfast, gets you AmpFibian Set*E Code: ffcwhiplashsmash, gets you Humungousaur Set*E Code: ffcspikedtheball, gets you Ultimate Cannonbolt Set*E Code: ffcslobberybeast, gets you Wildmutt Set*E Code: ffcgrabgreentogo, gets you Viridian HoverBoard*E Code: ffcnewcropcircle, gets you Goop Set*E Code: ffcdragonsbreath, gets you Firebreather Set*E Code: ffcmeanergreener, gets you Ultimate Humungosaur Set*E Code: ffclggreenertail, gets you Ultimate Humungosaur Tail*E Code: ffcinfernoarmory, gets you NRG Set and Ultimate Kevin Head*E Code: ffcthekingofcool, gets you Ice King Bolt HoverBoard*E Code: ffcultimatemagik, gets you Wizard's Beautious Wings and Knishmas P.R.E.S.E.N.T.*E Code: ffcstealthyninja, gets you Agent Six hoverboard*E Code: ffcrevtheengines, gets you Rojo Flying Motorcycle*E Code: ffchalfkaijuking, gets you Firebreather wings and a P.R.E.S.E.N.T.*E Code: ffchighflyingfun, gets you a Boogie pack and a P.R.E.S.E.N.T.*E Category:Game Elements